User blog:Elgb333/The Untouchables vs The Unknowns
Organized crime run rampart in our popular imagination. They're the type of criminals that you both admire and repulse. They don't respect the law nor do they break it; they just bend it a little. Unlike the petty criminals we see and hate everyday, these bad guys are actually rewarded for their success and even get richer in the process. And what kind of justice do we have in this world? If these type of criminals do bad things and yet not get punished by it? But thankfully our crimefighters are here to save us. But what happens when they turn their weapons against crime on one another. The Untouchables: Chicago's band of raiders who took down the influence and villainy of one of history's deadliest gangster! VS The Unknowns: Cleveland's very own lawmen who took on one of the most elusive serial killers in history! Both these units were froemd and fought with the legendary Eliot Ness!'' But Which of them... is... Deadliest?!' The Untouchables '''The Untouchables' was a group of 11 U.S. federal law-enforcement agents, led by Eliot Ness, who, from 1929 to 1931, worked to end Al Capone's illegal activities by aggressively enforcing Prohibition and tax laws against Capone and his organization. In their conduct, they became legendary for being fearless and incorruptible, earning the nickname "Untouchables." The mission of the group was to attack Capone's beer and liquor empire by raiding speakeasies, stills, and, particularly, breweries. Upon taking office in 1929, the 31st President of the United States, Herbert Hoover, charged his Secretary of the Treasury, Andrew Mellon, with bringing down Al Capone. The federal government approached the problem by attacking Capone's organization on two fronts. The first front was mounted by criminal investigators of the Treasury's Bureau of Internal Revenue, who would examine the financial records of Capone and his subordinates to see if they could be prosecuted for tax evasion. This unit of IRS agents was headed by Frank J. Wilson under the close supervision of Elmer Irey. The unit's main purpose was twofold: to make it apparent that law enforcement was indeed still active against Capone, whose opulent lifestyle was turning many people against him as the Great Depression progressed, and to deprive Capone of his sources of the income he needed to pay the corrupting graft that was his greatest protection against prosecution. Ness was chosen to head this elite squad. Raids against stills and breweries began immediately, and within six months, Ness claimed to have seized breweries worth over one million dollars. An extensive wire-tapping operation was the main source of information for the raids. Although Capone was instead charged with tax evasion than be convicted of the real crimes he did, Ness nonetheless was successful in putting an end to Capone's operation and that of the Chicago Outfit. With the Untouchables, America learned that one of the most popular gangsters, were not only rich, but didn't even give a damn to pay taxes like they do. This practically destroyed Capone's once golden celebrity status to the masses. The primary members, which consists of 11 men, Bill Gardner: Native American member of the squad and former soldier, Lyle Chapman: a former Colgate University football player, tactician, and investigator and Barney Cloonan: a muscular Irish agent known for his strength. And there were also other members that consisted of former criminals and private investigators. Weapons Melee='Knuckle Duster' Knuckle knives are, as the anem suggests, knives with an integrated brass guards. The knife with a "D" shaped metal guard that protects the knuckles, used in trench warfare in which the opposing sides attack, counterattack, and defend from attacks. * 13.5 inches * Single-edge blade * Brass knuckle handguard |-|Pistol='M1911' The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. * Semi-Automatic * 7.45 ACP * 7-round magazine |-|Shotgun='Winchester Model 1897' The Winchester Model 1897, also known as the Model 97, M97, or Trench Gun, was a pump-action shotgun with an external hammer and tube magazine manufactured by the Winchester Repeating Arms Company. * Pump-action * 5-round tubular magazine |-|SMG='Thompson M1928' The Thompson is an American submachine gun, invented by John T. Thompson in 1919, too later for service in World War I as it was originally intended. As there were no restrictions on sale of automatic weapons at the time, Thompson put the weapon on the civilian market, where became infamous during the Prohibition era. It was a common sight in the media of the time, being used by both law enforcement officers and criminals. Indeed, the widespread use of the Thompson in crimes was one of the reasons for the first firearms laws, the National Firearms Act. * .45 ACP * 50-round drum magazine |-|Rifle='M1903 Springfield' The M1903 Springfield, formally the United States Rifle, Caliber .30-06, Model 1903, is an American clip-loaded, 5-shot, bolt-action service rifle used primarily during the first half of the 20th century. * Bolt-action * .30-03 Springfield (7.62x65mm) * 5-round stripper clip * 853 m/s muzzle velocity * 600 meter range The Unknowns After Eliot Ness' success in Chicago, he later took a job as Safety Director of Cleveland, Ohio. Although most of his job was all about keeping the citizens safe by installing new securities and utilities such as traffic lights, Ness still wanted to fight crime like he used to. After word came out to him that the Cleveland Police Department was corrupt, he immediately jumped into action and created a new task force to combat this threat. Unlike the Untouchables, the group consisted more of legitimate police officers. Their primary goal was to put a stop to Moe Dalitz's operation in the area. They raided a few facilities and gangster headquarters throughout and cleaned up the corruption in the city. However, their greatest call to arms came when a series of several grisly murders that occurred in the Cleveland area from 1935 to 1938. The serial killer was dubbed the "Torso Killer " or the "Mad Butcher of Kingsbury Run." Although Ness had little knowledge about serial killers, he was nonetheless, forced to put a stop to him. He later took control the CPD's homicide division which he merged with his task force. In the graphic novel '''''Torso, the crime author Brian Michael Bendis wrote that Ness personally nicknamed them "The Unknowns", as a confidential and off-publicity group. There has been no documents that suggested that the group was named as such, but the name has been irresistible for historians and pop culturists to differentiate them from the Untouchables. The original homicide division was originally led by Detective Peter Myrlo, Sam Simon, coroner Samuel Gerber, and numerous other policemen. They were in charge of the investigation of capturing the killer and conducted undercover work in the slums to get information. Ness even ordered them to burn down the Kingsbury Run, the place where the killer gets his victims from, but it's destruction was met with negative feedback from the citizens. In the end however, they failed to capture the Torso Killer, but they nonetheless successfully put a stop to the killings after the destruction of the Kingsbury Run. Weapons Melee='Nightstick' The Nightstick was type of baton with a short side handle at a right angle to the shaft, about six inches from one end. The main shaft is typically 61 centimetres (24 in) in length. They are derived from the tonfa, an Okinawan kobudō weapon, and are used with a similar technique. * 24 inches * Hardwood |-|Pistol='Colt Official Police' The Colt Official Police is a medium frame, six-shot, double-action revolver with a six round cylinder, primarily chambered for the .38 Special cartridge, and manufactured by the Colt's Manufacturing Company. The intended specific target market for the Official Police was mainly law enforcement agencies and it became one of the best selling police firearms of all time, eventually in the 1950s coming to exemplify typical peace officer weaponry. * .38 special * 6-round cylinder |-|Shotgun='Winchester Model 1912' The Winchester Model 1912 (also commonly known as the Model 12, or M12) is an internal-hammer pump-action, shotgun with an external tube magazine. Popularly-named the Perfect Repeater at its introduction, it largely set the standard for pump action shotguns over its 51 year high-rate production life. It's lack of hammer gives it a faster rate of fire and reliability from other previous hammered shotgun of its time. * Pump-action * 6-round tubular magazine |-|SMG='Thompson M1928' The Thompson is an American submachine gun, invented by John T. Thompson in 1919, too later for service in World War I as it was originally intended. As there were no restrictions on sale of automatic weapons at the time, Thompson put the weapon on the civilian market, where became infamous during the Prohibition era. It was a common sight in the media of the time, being used by both law enforcement officers and criminals. Indeed, the widespread use of the Thompson in crimes was one of the reasons for the first firearms laws, the National Firearms Act. * .45 ACP * 50-round drum magazine |-|Rifle='M1 Garand' The M1 Garand was the standard issue service rifle of the United States Armed Forces from 1936 until 1957. It is an air-cooled, gas-powered semi-automatic rifle, the first of its kind. Thousands of M1 Garands were issued to American Allied forces around the globe. It has since then been decommissioned in most areas, but continues to be a popular weapon for hunting. It was a significant combat innovation because of its ability to rapidly fire powerful cartridges. * Semi-auto * .30-06 Springfield (7.62x63mm) * 8-round stripper clip * 853 m/s muzzle velocity * 402 meter range * 50 rpm X-Factors * In Training, I had to give a big edge to the Unknowns. While I respect that the Untouchables were knowledgeable in combat (one of them was even a soldier once), most of them were convicts, private investigators and thugs who had no prior professional training. The Unknowns on the other hand, were all consisted of well-trained and well-disciplined policemen. * In Logistics, well I have to give another huge edge to the Unknowns. Unlike the Untouchables who operated independently in most of their operations, the Unknowns were already a part of the Cleveland Police Department. This gives them the liberty and the resources to fight crime the Untouchables can't. * In Combat Efficiency and Success, the Untouchables definately take the cake. While they couldn't actually convict Al Capone of a more serious crime, they nonentheless put a stop to all of his operations. They raided more bootleggers, and even fought and survived numerous assassination attempts on their lives. The Unknowns were also successful in their fight against organized crime, but failed to accomplish their primary objective which was to capture the Torso killer. * I didn't bother to put an Experience category. Both squads have the same amount of gunfights and crime fighting in their eras. * I gave the Variation edge to the Untouchables. Although not all of them are police men, they make it up for having a more colorful set of characters from different backgrounds and talents. Many of them were ex-convicts, some were private investigators, others undercover agents, and some were the muscle. These give the Untouchables a definitive edge in options and specilization. Battle 12:00 AM. In a small warehouse in the docks, the Unknowns stealthily approaches the door. They have been tasked to raid and clear out a suspected illegal smuggling business in the waterfront. As their leader, Peter Myrlo gives them the signal, the Unknowns kick the door open and rushes in. They surrounded the place, quickly turned on the lights, and the second in command Sam Simon, yells "FREEZE!!". But to their surprise, all they saw were dead bodies of the smugglers literred everywhere in the crime scene. Someone has beaten them to it, and the raid soon turned into a homicide investigation. As Myrlo approaches the dead bodies, lights suddenly turned off, and several men appeared out of nowhere and aimed their machine guns and rifles at them. They were the Untouchables, and they too have been ordered to target this warehouse. "Who the fuck are you!" their leader Bill Gardner said. "We're police you nimwit. Now put down your guns cause I'm hauling all of your asses to jail!" Myrlo defiantly said. "Yeah? You and what army chump? We don't take orders from dirty coppers like you!" Marty Lahart, also known as Jimmy, said. Soon the Untouchables sprayed their tommy guns at the Unknowns. Myrlo and his men bolted for cover, taking some minor wounds in the process. Simon aims his Garand and easily takes out one of the Untouchable assassins hiding on the upper rail, killing him. Soon the whole warehouse was beginning to be embroiled in gunfire. Bill then said,"Jimmy you go around and flank these bastards. We'll keep 'em busy" Gardner was a former soldier so he knows the ins-and-outs of a battle. The Unknowns ain't gonna see what'll hit em. Jimmy nods and takes two men with him. On the other side, Peter Myrlo discards his puny revolver and switches to his shotgun. With one clean shot, he kills another Untouchables, leaving only bill alone. "You like that you sunuvabitch!!!" But Gardner kept his cool and did his best to keep them busy. As Sam Simon was busy trying to snipe off these bastards, Jimmy quickly surprised Simon and his team with a hail of machine gun and rifle bullets. One of the Unknowns was quickly killed. Simon was wounded in the leg and he fell down with a loud cry. But after adjusting his Garand he fired his bullets as quickly as he can at them in retaliation. One of the machine gunners from the Untoucables was shot square in the chest. Jimmy and his remaining men tried to fire back but their Springfield bolt action rifles were no match against Simon and his Garand. When Peter Myrlo saw his friend on the ground with two assailants closing in, he quickly rushed in to help. Seeing Myrlo flee, Bill then easily takes out the remaining Unknown left behind to cover him. Jimmy signalled his remaining soldier to quickly close in with a shotgun and finish off that bastard. Swiftly the Untouchable dived into the fray and shot Simon in the head, blowing his top right off. "Simon!!!" Myrlo said as he shotguns the downed Untouchable. Jimmy rushes in and tries to rifle butt Myrlo, but the Cleveland cop cunningly rolls out and grabs one of the tommy guns in the ground, and riddles Jimmy with it. Standing up, Mrylo empties the rest of the clip into Jimmy, turning him into an undescribable pulpy mess until only his legs can be identified. Bill arrives and shoots a couple of bullets from his pistol into Myrlo. But the latter quickly dashed into the darkness. As Bill reloads his pistol and searches for Myrlo, he says, "You don't know who you're dealing with copper. We're the fucking Untouchables, led by none other than fucking Eliot Ness himself. You don't fucking stand a chance!" "Oh I worked with Eliot Ness. And don't you know brother? He already abandoned you. Discarded you. You're like a disposable napkin whose of no use to him or to anyone's. You're mission... is... already over Mr. Untouchable." Suddenly Myrlo appears from Bill's right and and slams his nightstick unto Bill's shoulder; shattering it and making him drop his pistol. Yelling in pain, Bill draws a knife with his remaining arm and slices Myrlo in the cheek, drawing blood. The two square off and Myrlo lunges at Bill. The two rolls over with Myrlo emerging on top, and he bashes Bill on his head. Dazed, Bill performs a stab at Myrlo's gut, dealing a decisive blow and causing intense pain on Myrlo. But Myrlo, with adrenaline, clubs Bill's reaming hand, breaking all of his fingers, before letting out numerous furious blows on the Untouchable. Bill can only yell and plead as the rage Myrlo bashes and beashed his head, until his temple cracks open and his brains splatter the floor. Seeing his opponent dead, Myrlo picks himself up and holds his guts together as he leaves the warehouse weak and dying. Thankfully, Dr. Gerber is just outside to help him. Winner: The Unknowns Expert's Opinion Although The Untouchables were the better known of the two, and was more successful in their battles. Experts believed that the Unknowns, who carried the better rifle and shotgun, won the day with their better training and equipment. Category:Blog posts